1. Description of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically aligning the closers of a warp knitting machine relative to an array of slide needles mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slide needles and the closer mechanisms associated therewith are known to those of ordinary skill in the warp knitting machine art. Examples of prior art patents discussing the use of slide needles include Cotterill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,153; Amidon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,811 and Bellini, U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,108. The closer on slide employed in slide needles is frequently also referred to in the prior art as a tongue. The drive mechanisms associated with U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,339,153; 2,714,811; and 2,775,108 may also be employed with the apparatus of the present invention. Such drive mechanisms tend to be relatively conventional.
One of the problems associated with the tongue and groove needle arrangements of the prior art is that an excessive amount of frictional heating and efficiency loss is often associated with the sliding contact relationship of the tongue in the groove. This problem is aluded to in the Amidon U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,811. A major reason for the frictional heat loss and abrasion is that it is very difficult to precisely align the needles and closers. It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a means and apparatus for allowing the closer mechanism to self-align themselves with respect to the needles so that the problems of frictional heat and abrasion are minimized.